1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to satellite broadcast television, and more specifically to a near real time system and method for downloading and verifying a subscriber's remote record request via the satellite broadcast network to control a recording device such as a DVR or VCR.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite television programming has become widely available and has become a popular alternative to analog broadcast and cable services. Service providers such as DIRECTV® and EchoStar Communications Corp. (Dish Network™) provide a wide variety of programming. The basic architecture for a satellite television network 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a DIRECTV® Access system 10 includes four primary components; a satellite broadcast center (SBC) 12 that manages subscriber services and billing and stores and uplinks programming content and authorization data, one or more satellites 14 that broadcast the uplinked programming on a number of transponders, subscriber sites 16 that download and play selected programming and a back channel 18 such as the public switched telephone network for communicating billing information to the SBC through a “callback” function.
Satellite broadcast center 12 includes a video server 20 that receives video and associated audio services from a program provider(s) and converts them into separate audio and video packets that are stored in the server. These packets are of a fixed length and each has an identifier header which labels the type of packet, audio, video, CA, program guide, etc. . . . .
A conditional access management center (CAMC) 24 receives (a) subscription information such as subscribed services, rating limits, and credit and billing limits from a subscriber service center 26, (b) subscriber programming selections during the “anniversary callback” or other special callbacks to report billing information and (c) current billing information including payment status, limits, etc. from a network billing center 28 and (a) sends new billing charges to billing center 28 and (b) generates Conditional Access (CA) packets 30 including audio/video encryption information, valid customer services, changed subscribed services, rating limits, credit limits etc. The CA packets 26 are assigned to a specific subscriber CAM, sometimes referred to as an Access Card.
A bridge router 32 is used to form multi-purpose transport (MPT) packets 34. These generic packets can be used for a variety of purposes, most typically to download software upgrades to the subscriber IRD. The packet includes a payload, e.g. the software upgrade, and a header that specifies the nature of the payload.
An uplink system 36 inserts a CA packet 30, an audio/video packet 22 or an MPT packet 34 into a transport packet that is inserted with other transport packets into an RF broadcast stream. The transport packet includes a payload, e.g. the A/V, CA or MPT packet, and a header that specifies the type of packet in the payload. A high power amplifier upconverts the RF signal to a higher frequency and power level, which is broadcast to the satellite via transmitter 38.
Subscriber site 16 includes a dish 40 where a low noise block downconverter amplifies the satellite signal and converts it to a lower frequency. This signal is then sent from the dish to the subscribers integrated receiver decoder (IRD) 42 where the individual transport packets are extracted from the RF signal. The IRD then routes the video and audio packets 22 to the audio and video decoders, the MPT packets 36 to the appropriate devices, and the CA packet 30 to a conditional access module (CAM) 44. The CAM determines if the subscriber is authorized to watch the program, and if they are, sends an authorization to decode the audio and video packets and direct them to a television 46 for viewing and/or a recording device 48 such as a VCR or digital video recorder (DVR) that provides many other features and services such as Tivo® or ReplayTV®.
The wide variety of programming available through digital satellite and cable services renders it likely that programs will be shown at times that are not convenient for a viewer. This, in turn, results in the desirability of recording such programs for later viewing at a more convenient time. Advanced models of satellite and cable receivers/decoders allow a subscriber to program the receiver to record a program for later viewing. The subscriber selects the program to be recorded from an on-screen program guide using a standard TV remote and the receiver sends IR or serial commands to the VCR or DVR to execute the recordings at the proper time. A subscriber may also connect from their home computer via the internet to a service center such as DIRECTV.com to access the program guide and select programming, review current billing information or even pay on-line.
If the subscriber purchases any pay per view events, this information is then stored on the CAM, and at predetermined intervals, the CAM will initiate a callback to the Conditional Access Management Center via the phone lines 18, where all of the subscriber's purchase information is transmitted. This purchase information is then sent to the Billing Center 28 where it gets processed for billing to the subscriber.
Television related products and services are available that greatly enhance the flexibility and capability of a standard video tape recorder (VTR) or DVR in conjunction with off air, cable or satellite broadcast programming. Tivo, Inc. offers features such as Season Pass™, Wish List™ and Smart Recording™ that record every episode of a selected program even if scheduling changes, find and record programming based on preferences and suggest programming based on viewing habits. Sonic Blue offers ReplayTV® with features such as Commercial Advance™ that seamlessly removes all commercials from programming and MyReplayTV™ which allows a user, whether you are at work or on vacation, if you can get online, you can setup recordings, view your personal Channel Guide or Find Shows. The record requests are downloaded once daily during the nightly “call back” that is made for billing purposes via a public phone line.